Quest for Nekolot
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: Characters from different animes must join together in quest for the magical kingdom of Nekolot. R&R! Chapter 10 is finally up!!!
1. the begginig

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I don't own anything but the story. It is my first story so I hope you'll all enjoy it. PLEASE!! Review me!! Thank you and now on to the show!!  
  
  
  
Kibou Anime Mix Theatre And Lune Manganime Productions  
  
Present.  
  
Quest For Nekolot  
  
  
  
As our heroes walked through the forest of Sharefood they found themselves lost, not that they actually knew the way but.anyways! Our heroes went in circles in this forest.  
  
Ranma- This is ridiculous! (sitting down on the floor)  
  
Ash- No wait! I think its that way!! (pointing to the direction they just came through)  
  
Sakura- I'm hungry and I really want to rest!!  
  
Mink- We're just going in circles!! (sitting on the floor)  
  
Otaru- I still think we should have given that turn to the right!  
  
Dai- We know!! We know!! But I think we should start going in another direction.  
  
Ash- But we might get lost!  
  
Cloud- As if we weren't already! (leaning on a tree)  
  
Ranma- Why don't we just sit and rest for a while. Maybe then we can continue our journey.  
  
Minako- I NEED FOOD!! (sitting on the floor)  
  
Otaru- We all do, but we have to be patient.  
  
Tai- But if I were leading, the "getting us right on our way" thing wouldn't be a problem. (looking at Ash)  
  
Ash- OH!! So you think you are better than me? (standing in front of Tai)  
  
Tai- I don't think it, I know it!! (facing Ash)  
  
Otaru- Please!! Stop! Don't start again!! (separating Tai and Ash)  
  
Ranma- Why did I have to get stuck with these kids!!?  
  
Pan- Yeah!! I know!! They are starting to get on my nerves!  
  
Cloud- That it includes you!!  
  
Minako- Ooohh! Why don't you lead us Cloud!! (getting near to Cloud)  
  
Cloud - (moving away from Minako) WHAT!! ME!??  
  
Dai- Lets go in that direction! (pointing a small road)  
  
Sakura- But what about the thieves?? Aren't there thieves here??  
  
Umi- Thieves?? (as she gets near the group)  
  
Otaru- Those won't be a problem!  
  
Ranma- I'm more scared of the ghosts! Why don't we leave this forest before it starts getting dark!?  
  
Sakura- G.gh.gho.gho.ghosts!!!! (getting scared)  
  
Ash- Don't tell me your scared of ghosts?? (teasing Sakura)  
  
Tai- Don't worry!! If we hurry out we might not find any.  
  
Sakura- You think so?? (still scared)  
  
Cloud- But if you kids don't hurry up we won't get very far!  
  
Minako- Oh!! I don't want to walk any more!! (like a little kid)  
  
Umi- FINE!! We'll come back for you later!  
  
Minako- Are you planning on leaving me here!!!?? Alone!!??  
  
Mink- How about if after going to Nekolot we come to get you, huh??  
  
Minako- Are you people out of your mind!!?? You can't leave a sweet beautiful girl like me here!!??  
  
Pan- Watch us!  
  
Otaru- Oh! Please! (gettind down near Minako) Just hop on my back.  
  
Minako- Ooooh!!! THANK YOU!! (gets on Otaru's back and hugs him tight)  
  
Otaru- HEY.! I. can't.breath.!!  
  
Ranma- With that set .  
  
Dai- Let's get going!  
  
Our friends started walking along the funny-looking small road. After walking for a while our heroes got caught by the Hungry men of Sharefood forest.  
  
Man- STOP RIGHT THERE!!! (standing in front of the group)  
  
Sakura- The thieves!!  
  
Man- No, not thieves!!  
  
Other man- We are the Hungry men of Sharefood forest!!  
  
Ranma- Oh man!(not really surprised)  
  
Ash- Why you are the Hungry men.  
  
Pan- It's more than obvious!!  
  
Tai- Because they live in the Sharefood forest. They're hungry so they want you to Share your Food with them!  
  
Umi- And how does that differ from thieves?  
  
Man- Ha,ha,ha! You little kids are very smart!!  
  
Other man- So give us the food . or.  
  
Minako- Huh?? FOOD!!?? (jumping from Otaru's back)  
  
Man- Yes!! Give us your food!!  
  
Mink- Our food??  
  
All our friends started laughing at the Hungry men's request.  
  
Cloud - My dear fellow, if we had any food we would have eaten it a looong time before!!(laughing)  
  
Man- I, Rawbin Food, leader of the Hungry men of Sharefood will not tolerate you people laughing at us!!  
  
Other man- HUNGRY MEN!!!! (shouting) Out from their hiding places came a bunch of men in red suits.  
  
Sakura- RED SUITS??  
  
Okay!! They might be very easy to spot with red suits in the woods but if they were wearing green suits then it would be like a rip-off from some other thing (we are not supposed to mention it).  
  
Ranma- Okay fine!!  
  
Otaru- Look Mr Rawbin Food leader of the red suited Hungry men from Sharefood forest we really don't have any food.  
  
Minako- We, ourselves, are starving too!!  
  
Rawbin Food- Nonsense!! We know you are hiding it!!  
  
Dai- If we had any food we wouldn't give it to you anyways!  
  
Pan- So why don't you just move out of our way!!?  
  
Other man- I'm sorry but we can't allow that!!  
  
Rawbin Food- Hungry men!! Attack!!  
  
At Mr Rawbin Food's orders the Hungry men ran towards our heroes to begin their attack and rob our friends'.belongings?  
  
Ash- I think things are going to get ugly! (putting his hand on his belt)  
  
Cloud - Looks like I'm going to get a little action! (taking out his really- big sword)  
  
Ranma- Kicking-ass time!! (putting himself in defence position)  
  
Mink- Oh! I hate fighting!!  
  
Dai- If you want it, come and get it!  
  
Pan- Why does this kind of things always happen to us innocent girls!? (getting ready to attack)  
  
Sakura- At least they aren't ghosts! (standing behind Ranma)  
  
Minako- I'll let you guys handle this!! (moving behind the guys with Sakura)  
  
Tai- And here I don't have Agumon with me! (standing out of the others' way)  
  
Umi- Oh! Its like a never ending story!! (moving next to Minako and Sakura)  
  
Otaru- Al right! Let the fight begin! (talking out his .weapon)  
  
So, this is the part where are heroes are left standing ready to defend themselves from the red suited hungry men of.  
  
Ash- Okay, okay!! We know!!  
  
As I was saying . we leave to some messages from our sponsors (if there are any).  
  
Umi- Good grief!  
  
So as we come back from those messages we see our friends ready to defend from the Hungry men's attack.  
  
Rawbin Food- This is your end!! (angry)  
  
As the Hungry men start their attack Ranma, Mink and Pan attack their enemies with a good series of punches making the bandits fly away. Dai, Cloud and Otaru defend themselves with their swords (although Otaru's weapon is called a jute). Ash took out from one of his pokeballs his Pikachu (the one that he had to force into the pokeball before joining this quest).  
  
Ash- Go Pikachu!! Use your thunder attack with those red suited men!!!  
  
Pikachu- PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (while electrifying the hungry men)  
  
With that last electric attack the hungry men were left lying on the floor. Rawbin Food was forced to run away with his fellows and left out heroes standing alone.  
  
Ranma- We gave them what they deserved!  
  
Mink- That was fun!!  
  
Pan- Hey I didn't know you were so strong Ranma.  
  
Ash- Pikachu! Return to the pokeball! (with the pokeball in his hand)  
  
Pikachu- CHU!! (nodding his head)  
  
Ash- What!!?? You're supposed to return to the pokeball, Pikachu. We agreed you would!!  
  
Tai- Looks like you can't control your little fellow, Ash.(laughing at Ash)  
  
Cloud- If you don't put that thing back I'll have to.  
  
Umi- Hey! Why don't we cook it for dinner?  
  
Pikachu- PIKA!!! (scared)  
  
Ash- Pikachu!! Return to the pokeball!! (with the pokeball in his hand)  
  
A red ray is seen coming out of the ball and hitting Pikachu and then making him disappear as the pokeball closes.  
  
Sakura- So that was a pokemon??  
  
Ash- Yep!!  
  
Minako- That little yellow thing looked cute!! (smiling)  
  
Ash- It's not a thing it's a pikachu.  
  
Dai- It looked like one of the monsters that live in Dermilin island.  
  
Pan- Where's that??  
  
Dai- It's were I lived!!  
  
Otaru- At least we can now continue our journey. (starting to walk)  
  
Cloud- Lets get out of this forest before it gets too dark. (walking beside Otaru)  
  
Ranma- Come on kids!! Start walking!! (while looking at the sky)  
  
Minako- If we want to get out of here before the ghosts come out we'd better do it fast!  
  
Following Otaru and Cloud the rest of the group walk quickly out of the forest. By dawn our friends have already left the Sharefood forest and enter the greatgreengrass fields. 


	2. a little Break

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I don't own anything but the story. It is my first story and this all I've written so far, so I hope you'll all enjoy it. If I get any reviews I might continue. PLEASE!! Review me!! Thank you and now back to the show!!  
  
  
  
After a while of walking Otaru found small-funny-looking-yellow-brick-road crossing through the greatgreengrass fields. As agreed by all of our heroes .  
  
Ash- Hey!! I don't agree! I think it will take us to some other place  
  
As agreed by almost all of our heroes, they followed the road with the hope that it would help them fulfill their quest.  
  
Umi- Its getting dark! Let's find a place to rest.  
  
Cloud- If we continue walking we'll get there faster than if we stop to sleep.  
  
Ranma- (looking at the others) I think we should rest.  
  
Cloud- Why do you say that? Are you tired?  
  
Ranma- No, but the rest are. Just look at them.  
  
Otaru- Fine! Let's find a place to rest and put a fire.  
  
Sakura- How about next to that rock? (signalling a rock not very far from there)  
  
Ranma- I think it will do just fine. (walking towards the rock)  
  
Dai- Tai, Ash, could you guys get some wood for the fire?  
  
Minako- And from where are we going to get fire?  
  
Dai- I'll take care of that! (with a little fire in his hand created with his magic)  
  
Pan- WOW! That's really cool!  
  
Umi- Oh! Dai! You can use magic!!  
  
Sakura- I can use magic too!! Just not in the same way.  
  
Mink- I can breath out fire!! (very proud)  
  
Minako- That's right! You are a dragon, right?  
  
Mink- NO!  
  
Tai- But didn't you say .??  
  
Mink- I'm a dragon-half!!!  
  
Pan- Dragon Half??  
  
Otaru- How come?  
  
Mink- My mother is a dragon, but my dad isn't.  
  
Sakura- So your dad is a human??  
  
Ranma- A human marrying a dragon? (imagine a big evil dragon with a white dress and a man next to it)  
  
Otaru- How come?  
  
Mink- My mother can change into a human figure.  
  
Minako- That explains it all!!  
  
Cloud- So now that we know why you are a dragon half would you mind letting the other go to get the wood?  
  
Tai- Oh! Yeah! Lets go Ash. (walking to look for wood)  
  
Ash- Hey!! Wait up! (running to catch up with Tai)  
  
Minako- (holding Cloud's arm) So what can I do to help you, Cloud!??  
  
Cloud- (moving away from Minako) No .nothing!! Just sit down to rest!!  
  
Ranma- (to Cloud) I think Minako has a thing for you, Cloud.  
  
Cloud- WHAT!!??  
  
Otaru- I saw a river near here. I'm going to try to get some fish so we can eat.  
  
Minako- (holding Otaru's arm) Do you want me to help you??  
  
Otaru- (pushing Minako away) I think I can do it alone!!  
  
Ranma- (to Cloud) I was wrong, she has a thing for all guys.  
  
Umi- No, not all. Just the cute guys. (very close close to both Ranma and Cloud)  
  
Cloud & Ranma- Huh?? (looking kind of puzzled)  
  
Umi- Not that I. really know .y'know? ( moving away and sitting next to the big rock)  
  
Mink- Hey, Otaru! I'll go with you to get some food.  
  
Otaru- Okay! Lets go!! (walking towards the nearest river)  
  
Minako- HEY!!! (kind of sad, but like a little kid) What about me!??  
  
Pan- Give up! I bet he's already got a girlfriend. (patting Minako's back)  
  
Minako- No, never!! I'm a sailor senshi who protects love, peace and beauty!!  
  
Dai- And beauty??  
  
Minako- As the guardian of Venus, I, Aino Minako, will never give up!!  
  
Sakura- Wow!  
  
Minako- No guy can escape from my love chains!! (a great fire surrounds her as she imagines Otaru on the floor in her "Venus love me chain" while she holds the chain) OHOHOHOHOHOHO (laughing)  
  
Ranma- I think she's gone crazy!  
  
Umi- Poor girl. Can't even get herself a boyfriend.  
  
Minako- What did you just say!!?? (standing in front of Umi)  
  
Umi- That you are so pathetic you can't even get a boyfriend. You try to force men into liking you, and that way you'll never get a boyfriend cause you'll just scare any guy that could have liked you, away.  
  
Minako- I can't believe you can say something like that!!!  
  
Umi- Why?  
  
Minako- You are even more pathetic because you can't get a boyfriend and so you just pretend to be so cool just to hide how pathetic you are.  
  
Umi- WHAT!!? (standing in front of Minako)  
  
Minako- You can't get a boyfriend!!!  
  
Umi- You want to bet!!??  
  
Minako- You think I'm scared!?  
  
Umi- Lets make a bet.  
  
Minako- The one who gets a boyfriend first wins!!  
  
Umi- The one who looses will have to do what ever the other one says for three days!  
  
Minako- Deal!!  
  
Umi- DEAL!!  
  
Ranma- I don't like the sound of that.  
  
Cloud- And you think I do?  
  
Dai- I'm glad I'm still a kid.  
  
Pan- Old ladies! Can't even behave themselves like adults and act like 5 year olds!! Their so pathetic.  
  
Minako & Umi- What did you say!!?? (start to pursue Pan)  
  
Pan- Uh oh! (runs away from them while laughing)  
  
Sakura- Hey! Tai and Ash are back!!  
  
Ash- How come you said his name first?  
  
Sakura- Huh?  
  
Tai- Knock it off already, Ash!!  
  
Dai- Could you put the wood right here?? (pointing to the middle of a circle of stones that he made)  
  
Ash- Huh?  
  
Dai- Something wrong?  
  
Ash- Aren't we missing somebody? (looking around)  
  
Sakura- Otaru and Mink went to get something to eat.  
  
Tai- Why are those three fighting?? (looking at Minako and Umi punishing Pan while putting down the wood)  
  
Sakura- Just ignore them!! (laughs nervously)  
  
Dai puts the wood together and with his magic starts a fire in the fireplace. They all gather around it waiting for the other two to come. As Otaru and Mink return from the river with a bunch of fishes the rest of the group waits in silent.  
  
Otaru- Uff!! We got a big bunch!! (approaching the group)  
  
Mink- But I think they won't be enough for our very hungry friends!! (laughs as she put the big bunch of fishes that she carried near the fire)  
  
Ranma- Oh! Man!! I'm so glad to see you back with so much food. (stands up near the fishes)  
  
Tai- Now we just need to cook them!! (from his sit)  
  
Dai- Sakura, could you give me that bunch of sticks? (pointing to some neatly place sticks near her sitting place)  
  
Sakura- Yeah, sure!! (standing up and giving them to Dai)  
  
Ash- What are those for??  
  
Dai- For cooking the fish.  
  
Tai- Here, let me help you with that! (while putting a fish in a stick)  
  
Pan- Hey! I want to help too!! (while grabbing some fish and some sticks)  
  
Ranma- Now we just put them in the fire and very soon we will be eating our fish.  
  
Sakura- This is fun! (while putting more fishes in sticks and giving them to Ranma)  
  
Pan- (trying to pout a stick in the fire) WOW!! Do they really have to be inside the fire?  
  
Cloud- Give me that! (taking the stick) I'll put! You might get burned, I'll give it to you when its done.  
  
Pan- Thanks!  
  
Minako- How long will they take to cook!!?? (to Otaru while holding his arm)  
  
Otaru- We .well, . about . about . (blushing and very nervous) a.few minutes.!!  
  
Umi- (pushing Minako away from Otaru) I don't seem to be able to put this right, could you help me??  
  
Otaru- Sure!! (still kind of nervous) Here take it! (giving her the stick with the fish)  
  
Umi- (close to Otaru) Oh! But I'll burn my hand if I put the fish in, could you do it for me???  
  
Otaru- S . sure!! (blushing, puts the stick in the fire) Need anything else!?  
  
Umi- Not really! But, could you just give me the fish when its ready?  
  
Minako- (angry pulling up Umi from her shirt) HEY!! You pushed me away from him!!!  
  
Umi- (playing innocent) OH!! But I thought you had already finished bothering him!!  
  
Minako- WHY!!!.YOU. ..!!!! (about to strangle Umi)  
  
Otaru- Hey! Girls!! Knock it off!! What's wrong with you two!? (separating them)  
  
Minako- I'll make you pay later for this!!!!! (angry)  
  
Umi- You'll see I will defeat you!! (angry too)  
  
Otaru- Huh??  
  
Ranma- It's a long story . (with his hand on Otaru's shoulder).  
  
Umi- Thank you very much for everything Otaru (blinking an eye at him)  
  
Otaru- Huh!? . (blushing) .Yeah, sure!. Whenever you want.  
  
Minako- WHY!!!.YOU. ..!!!! (just looking at Umi)  
  
Tai- I think its ready (taking out a fish)  
  
Ranma- Yep! Some are ready! So lets start eating!!  
  
Cloud- (giving a fish to Pan) Here. (kind of harsh) now eat it.  
  
Pan- Thanks! (eating the fish)  
  
Sakura- Finally we'll eat!! (taking the fish Ranma gave her)  
  
Ash- (already eating his fish) Wed ade we goind do go tomodowd??  
  
Mink- What? (taking out a fish from the fire)  
  
Tai- Swallow, then talk!! (kind of angry) (_)  
  
Sakura- I think he said "Were are we going to go tomorrow?"  
  
Otaru- Oh!  
  
Pan- You understood what he said?  
  
Sakura- Yeah!  
  
Dai- How?  
  
Sakura- Because sometimes my brother talk to me while he is eating.  
  
Ash- (after finishing his bite) So? Were are we going to go tomorrow?  
  
Cloud- We should continue to follow the small-funny-looking-yellow-brick- road.  
  
Ranma- I just hope it doesn't take us to a place with more insane people.(mumbling)  
  
Umi- (next to Otaru leaning on his shoulder) Oh! I hope so too! I don't' like been in fights.  
  
Pan- But you didn't do anything last time!!  
  
Umi- That's what I don't like! I can only stand there without been able to help. It makes me feel so bad. (pretending to be sad holding Otaru's arm softly)  
  
Otaru- (blushing) Oh, please! Don't take it so hard. Its not you're fault. (putting his hand on her head)  
  
Pan- Yeah! It's not your fault your so weak and unless.  
  
Umi- (letting go of Otaru, standing up and holding Pan) Just WHAT did you say!!?  
  
Minako- But unlike you, Umi. I can fight.  
  
Ranma- Then why don't you.(¬_¬)  
  
Minako- (holding Ranma's arm) Because you are so strong that you don't need my help!  
  
Ranma- He...hey!! Let go of me! (pulling his arm away from Minako)  
  
Umi- (laughing) So pathetic.  
  
Cloud- Okay! Now that we've all finished eating lets rest and tomorrow morning we'll continue our journey.  
  
Dai- Shouldn't we keep guard during the night?  
  
Ranma- Okay then. We'll do it like last time.  
  
Mink- Huh?? How was it last time?  
  
Dai- (clears his throat) Cloud and Sakura will go first, then Ranma and Umi, then Otaru and Minako, then me and Pan, then Tai and Mink, and finally Ash.  
  
Ash- Why do I have to do it alone??  
  
Pan- Because there are only 11 people here.  
  
Dai- Don't worry next time I'll trade with you.  
  
Cloud- Next time we'll change it completely.  
  
Sakura- Okay, then! Good night guys!  
  
Finally our friends went to sleep hoping that tomorrow they could continue their journey with no more troubles and with their stomachs full. 


	3. nightfall

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters presented in this story except those invented by me (obviously!). This is my first story and this chapter makes the story a bit slow. But the action will come up next!! Please review!!  
  
Minako-chan:- So Hikaru when are u putting up my part?  
  
Hikaru (Director):- Umm. . . I don't know.  
  
Kibou (Producer):- I was thinking of cutting it out.  
  
Minako-chan:- WHAT!!? You promised!!  
  
Kibou:- I'll think about it.  
  
Hikaru:- The problem is your part, well, it slows down the story.  
  
Minako-chan:- (about to cry) So you are going to leave it out!!??  
  
Kibou:- Okay! Okay! I'll put it up.  
  
Minako-chan:- Yay!! Arigatou!! (jumps around and screams)  
  
Kibou:- But I'll put it up later. (¬_¬U) Can't believe you get so excited with so little.  
  
Hikaru:- OKAY!! So now . . . back to the show!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Our view now turns to two figures near the fire sitting away from each other.  
  
Sakura- Cloud?  
  
Cloud- What!?  
  
Sakura- Do you have a family? (kind of scared)  
  
Cloud- My father died when I was still young. And my mother died when our town was burned. (looking at the stars)  
  
Sakura- I'm sorry.  
  
Cloud- Huh!? For what? (looking at her)  
  
Sakura- For reminding you about your family.  
  
Cloud- (smiling at her) It's okay. I'm used to it. I left my home to enter SOLDIER and to become the best but I left SOLDIER, I don't' really feel bad about my past.  
  
Sakura- My mother died when I was only 3 years old.  
  
Cloud- What about your dad? (getting near to Sakura)  
  
Sakura- I live with my dad and brother.  
  
Cloud- That's good. You're not alone.  
  
Sakura- I also have Kero-chan and Yukito and Tomoyo.  
  
Cloud- Who are those? (looking puzzled)  
  
Sakura- Tomoyo is my best friend! Yukito is my brother's best friend but he is a really nice person.  
  
Cloud- What about .Ke-something-chan ?  
  
Sakura- Well, its kind of a long story, but Kero-chan is the guardian of the Clow Cards, well, the Sakura Cards.  
  
Cloud- Sakura Cards!?? (confused)  
  
Sakura- The Sakura Cards are the same as the Clow Cards but they are mine. (showing the cards to Cloud)  
  
Cloud- (taking the cards) They're pink cards.oh! (looking at them) What are they for?  
  
Sakura- For me, to use magic.  
  
Cloud- So these are Sakura Cards because they're yours and because only you can use them??  
  
Sakura- Yeah!  
  
Cloud- Can you really do magic?? (giving the cards back)  
  
Sakura- Yeah! (happy)  
  
Cloud- Can I see??  
  
Sakura- (doubting it a little) Mmm. sure!! Sakura stood up and took out her key. Sakura- Key that holds my star's secret, transform for Sakura, who accepted this mission with you .LIBERATE!!!! (while the key transformed into her magic staff)  
  
Cloud- WOW!! (impressed) Now could you use one of your Sakura cards??  
  
Sakura- Sure!! (smiling at him)  
  
Sakura took out a card and threw it into the air where she hit it with her staff and shouted.  
  
Sakura- GLOW!! (while hitting it)  
  
The moment she shouted, "glow", little green shining dots appear in the sky lighting the surroundings.  
  
Cloud- WOW!! It looks like Life-stream!! (standing up to look at the glowing dots trying to hold them in his hand)  
  
Sakura- They look so nice during the night.  
  
Cloud- (sitting down again) I can also do magic, but its only for fighting.  
  
Sakura- (sitting next to Cloud) How??  
  
Cloud- (taking a small sphere from one of the sides of his sword) With this.  
  
Sakura- (holding the sphere) This??  
  
Cloud- Its called Materia. Its made out of Mako-energy, energy from the planet. It enables the carrier different types of magic, and depending on the materia's level is the level of your magic power.  
  
Sakura- (giving it back) It looks like a marble. How does it affect the magic power.  
  
Cloud- You see. This is a Lighting Materia, it allows me to use lightning as a weapon. If its only in level 1 I can only use bolt. If it's in level 2, I can use bolt and bolt 2. If it gains another level I can cast bolt, bolt 2 and bolt 3. Bolt three is mush stronger that bolt. [author's note:- Heh! Sounds like tutorials at the begging of FFVII]  
  
Sakura- Wow!! So there are different materias??  
  
Cloud- And they can only be use when you carry them on you. For example, if we could attach one on your staff you could be able to use its magic. Even if you could just wear it as a pendant you could use it's magic.  
  
Sakura- That is so cool!!!  
  
Cloud- I knew they would be useful during our quest so I brought them with me.  
  
Sakura- It seems as though we all have secret things. Doesn't it??  
  
Cloud- Yeah, it does.(looking at the stars) it does.  
  
Sakura- I wonder if we'll all get along well during our quest.(also looking up at the stars)  
  
Cloud- If we try to avoid fighting with each other, we might.  
  
Sakura- I hope we can!  
  
Cloud- Me too.  
  
As we see a blackout, because its time for more messages, we relax to see that our friends are finally starting to get alone better. 


	4. still at night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters presented in this story except those invented by me (obviously!). This is my first story, so I hope you'll enjoy it!! More action coming up as well as other characters!! Please review!!  
  
Minako-chan:- Hey Hikaru!! You haven't put up my part!!  
  
Hikaru(Director & Script Writer):- Listen up Minako-chan, the next chapter is yours so please let me be!!  
  
Minako-chan:- WHAT!!? What do you mean NEXT CHAPTER!!??  
  
Kibou(Producer & Special Effects):- Next chapter as in the next part. Now Minako-chan, let us continue on with the show.  
  
Minako-chan:- PUT UP MY PART!! PUT UP MY PART!! PUT UP MY PART!! PUT UP MY PART!!  
  
Hikaru:- (snap fingers) Turks! Get her out!!  
  
Minako:- HEY!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (help up by Rude and Reno and taken out)  
  
Kibou- So, on with the show!!  
  
  
  
  
  
As we return we see another pair of shadows where the other two stood. We notice the half-extinguished fire and one of the figures trying to live-up the fire again.  
  
Ranma- Oh! Its too cold for me. (feeding more wood to the fire)  
  
Umi- If you are so cold why don't you come sit next to me, we'll warm together. (while moving her hand on the space next to her and winking an eye at Ranma)  
  
Ranma- (blushing) I won't fall in your trick. I know about your bet!  
  
Umi- But I'm not doing this because of the bet. (looking tenderly at Ranma)  
  
Ranma- (turning red while looking back at what he was doing) I'm not interested in your proposal.  
  
Umi- OH! Come on!! You know you are cold and I'm cold too. So why not just sit together and warm each other.  
  
Ranma- I . don't think that's a good idea. (kind of nervous)  
  
Umi- We don't even have to touch! You just have to come sit right here, (moving her hand again in the space next to her) next to me.  
  
Ranma- (sitting next to Umi but not very close) Alright!!  
  
Umi- How come you are so strong Ranma?  
  
Ranma- I've trained with my father since I was very young.  
  
Umi- And was your mom okay with that?  
  
Ranma- Since I was just a baby my dad took me away from my mother to train me in the way of martial arts.  
  
Umi- OH!! Away from your mom?? Why??  
  
Ranma- According to my dad. If I stayed with my mother I wouldn't have been able be to properly train in the "Saotome School of Indiscriminate Martial Arts". To become a full man.  
  
Umi- "Saotome School of Indiscriminate Martial Arts"???  
  
Ranma- Its also called Anything Goes martial arts. You can do basically anything, no matter how stupid it might sound to you, give it a fancy name no matter how obvious it its, and then practice your "technique" until you are a master. Then you just try applying it in a real fight. and you'll be surprised how useful it can come out to be.  
  
Umi- (laughing) You make it sound so funny and easy at the same time!!  
  
Ranma- Well, I know some actual techniques from old China, that were used to terrorise even the most fearless warriors. (remembering old Cologne talking)  
  
Umi- Wow!! (laugh) Do you think I could learn a little from you so next time we fight I'll be able to defend myself??  
  
Ranma- (laughs) Sure!! Although I don't think you'll need to worry about fighting, I can handle them for you. (smiling at her)  
  
Umi- (hugging him) Oh!!! Thank you so much!!  
  
Ranma- (turning red and very nervous) H. hey!! I don't want you doing that!! (pushing Umi away) I told you that I'm not going to fall in you tricks!!!  
  
Umi- (sigh)I know that you are aware about the bet. So, I would like to make a proposal to you. (while moving away from him) Although I almost got you back there!! (smiling)  
  
Ranma- (blushing) N. not really!! What kind of proposal!?  
  
Umi- Well, if you pretend that you become my boyfriend. and help me win the bet . I'll let Minako be your slave for a day and a half!  
  
Ranma- (thinking) If I pretend to become your boyfriend.?? I don't really like the idea . but.  
  
Umi- Minako'll do anything you want!!  
  
Ranma- I don't know!! (turning his back on her) How about if I tell you my answer tomorrow in the morning??  
  
Umi- Fine with me.( pausing, looking up at the sky) Back home, I used to be in the fencing team.  
  
Ranma- So you DO know how to fight! (turning to look at her)  
  
Umi- But the only way to fight would be if I had my sword. And I don't know where I can get a sword.  
  
Ranma- How about if in the next town we check out in a weapon shop for a fencing sword so you can fight. and won't feel so miserable.  
  
Umi- Really!?!? You think we could?? (getting excited)  
  
Ranma- Sure!! (smiling at her) We can also sleep in a proper bed.  
  
Umi- Oh! I really need that!! I miss sleeping in a comfortable bed, and eating cakes and ice-cream.  
  
Ranma- I miss Ukyo's okonomiyaki.  
  
Umi- Ukyo?? Is she your sister Or a girlfriend that you left back home??  
  
Ranma- Uk-chan is my friend . well. actually my pretty fiancée.  
  
Umi- (bothering Ranma) Uhhh!! A pretty fiancée!? Wow!! No wonder you don't want anything with me or Minako!!  
  
Ranma- (kind of angry) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! (looking at the sky) She's not my fiancée because I asked her to. It's more like my father's fault. (standing up) Everything that happens to me is my father's fault!!!  
  
Umi- (kind of worried) Why?? What does he do?  
  
Ranma- If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have two fiancées, one girl who want to marry me, a crazy girl chasing me everywhere, an old mommy hunting me day and night, a stupid pig always fighting and blaming me for his pathetic life, an angry father telling me that I should be nicer to a tomboy, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS [censored] CURSE!!!!!  
  
*We ask for apologies for the censored part in Ranma's speech, but we're not allowed to show any kind of bad words in a story like this, and its not our fault that Ranma has such a necessity for using bad language.*  
  
When Ranma finishes his speech there is an echo repeating "CURSE", followed by a peaceful silence.  
  
Umi- What curse!?  
  
Ranma- Whenever I get splashed with cold water I turn into a red-haired girl. And the only way to return my body to normal is using hot water.  
  
Umi- You have to be kidding!! (looking at Ranma) How did it happen??  
  
Ranma- It's such a long story . (telling Umi his story) . . . . . .  
  
Umi- I see. Wow! You've got bad luck. Don't worry!! You're secret is safe with me!!  
  
Ranma- (smiling at her) Thanks!! But . (looking at the sky) I don't know for how long I'll be able to keep it a secret from the rest.  
  
Umi- (also looking up to the sky) Thank you for been so honest with me.  
  
Ranma- (smiling at Umi) I guess you're not as cold as you appear to be.  
  
Umi- (hitting Ranma softly on the head) Just don't go around telling everybody about it. (laughing)  
  
Ranma- (laughing) Don't worry!! I won't!  
  
Umi- (smiling) I guess we'll call it a night. 


	5. coming up dawn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball GT, Magic Knight Rayearth, Saber Marionette J, Digimon, Pokémon, Dragon Half, Dragon Quest Dai no Daibouken nor Final Fantasy VII. This is my first story, so enjoy it!! More action coming up as well as more characters!! Thanks to SSJMihoshi, shizentai, Shinchi Ikari and Minako-chan ( Yes, Minako-chan I'm evil!! =P ) for their reviews.  
  
Hikaru: YAY!!! I'm so happy we got 4 reviews!!!  
  
Minako-chan: Hooray!! My part is coming up!! (jumps up in happiness)  
  
Kibou: ¬_¬U . . . So, you're back.  
  
Minako-chan: Where's my part!!? I want to see it!!! MY PART, MY PART, MY PART!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: Minako-chan you're becoming very annoying, so we're afraid that because of your unprofessional behavior we will not put your part in this story.  
  
Minako-chan: WHAT!!!?? (starts strangling Hikaru) You CAN'T do this to ME!!!  
  
Kibou: Wait Minako!!! Hikaru is just joking!!  
  
Hikaru: (while still being strangled) That . . . is . . . true . . .!!  
  
Minako-chan: (lets go of Hikaru) Oh!! (Is now strangled by Hikaru) Ack.!!  
  
Kibou: So now lets go on with the . . .  
  
Ash: Excuse me Kibou-san  
  
Kibou: What is it Ash??  
  
Ash: Could you get rid of Tai?? Is there any way you could make him leave this story??  
  
Hikaru: Huh? Why!? He's such a nice kid!! (stops strangling Minako)  
  
Ash: Could you please!?!?  
  
Minako: How about if you take away all the kids and leave me with the guys, eh!?  
  
Kibou: (snaps fingers) Turks!!  
  
Minako: HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! (while being taken out by Reno and Rude again)  
  
Kibou: And guys, this time try to keep her out!!  
  
Hikaru: (clears throat) So on with the show!!  
It's still night on the greatgreengrass field. The fireflies' light, the stars along with the fire from the camp where the only visible things in the dark silent night. The view turns to the figures near the fire. As the view gets closer Otaru and Minako are seen.  
  
Minako- Oh, its cold isn't it??  
  
Otaru- Yeah, sort of! (throws wood in the fire) But with this I'll think we'll manage for tonight.  
  
Minako- (moves closer to Otaru) If we sit close together we can help warm ourselves up too, right?  
  
Otaru- (nervous) Yes, that could . . . help, too.  
  
Minako- (hugs Otaru's arm) So tell me about you Otaru!  
  
Otaru- (looking into the sky) Well, I live in planet Terra II in the country of Japoness in the Kasahari apartments with Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry.  
  
Minako- (letting go of Otaru's arm) And who are Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry??  
  
Otaru- They are . . . marionettes. Well, they're more than just marionettes. They have a virgin circuit inside them, unlike other marionettes. So this enables them to have, feel and express emotions.  
  
Minako- Marionettes!?? And why marionettes??  
  
Otaru- Oh! You see! In Terra II there are only men, there weren't any women.  
  
Minako- WHAT!!!?? (stands up in shock) NO WOMEN!!??  
  
Otaru- Yes, all the men there are cloned from the six men that arrived initially to Terra. The woman that came with them, Lorelei, was frozen on the spaceship Mesopotamia. It wasn't until 300 hundred years later that she was released from her captivity by Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry. Now Lorelei is working on female clones so that Terra will have women.  
  
Minako- (sitting down again) So, what are the marionettes?  
  
Otaru- Its fairly simple: because there weren't no women robots with female shapes, which we called marionettes, served to men as companions, mothers, sisters, friends for some even as lovers. But the problem with marionettes is that they don't feel or express any feelings.  
  
Minako- That's sad.  
  
Otaru- Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry and three other marionettes: Tiger, Luchs and Panta; have that special circuit inside them that enables them to have feelings. The can laugh, cry get angry and they are very strong!!  
  
Minako- Oh!! And Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry are your marionettes, right?  
  
Otaru- Yes, although . for me they are more than just marionettes.  
  
Minako- How sweet!! (with dreamy eyes).  
  
Otaru- (smiling) Lime is very cheerful and energetic. She is somewhat naïve and makes friends very easily. She's very funny too.  
  
Minako- That reminds me of two of my friends. Their names are Usagi and Chibi-usa. They are both VERY energetic and cheerful and naïve too. They also love sweet things and taking long sleeps and watching TV and reading mangas and aren't very good any sport or good at any subject, (thinks) specially Usagi, Chibi-usa is a bit smarter. But Usagi has a really good heart and cares deeply about everybody.  
  
Otaru- Sounds very much like Lime except that Lime is good at sports!! Cherry is very sweet and shy. She is also very precise at what she does and is an excellent cook.  
  
Minako- (laughs) Cherry sounds like my friend Ami. Ami is very shy and very sweet, a precise in her work little obsessive with studying sometimes but a great friend. She's good at cooking but Makoto, another friend, is better. Makoto is very strong and somewhat impulsive and a bit too aggressive but very romantic. I'm sure she'll become a great chef in the future. Maybe she'll even be able to put that shop she always wanted.  
  
Otaru- Bloodberry is the tough one. She's aggressive, impulsive and is quiet romantic. She loves sake and is very attractive (blushes) I mean!!! She has a nice body.  
  
Minako- (laughs) Right!!! (picks on Otaru who blushes even more) Just a marionette!!! (laughs a bit more) But I think Bloodberry is a bit like Rei too. Rei is quite reserved, smart, strong and bit rational, but she's very sensitive. Probably a bit like that Cherry of yours.  
  
Otaru- (smiles at Minako) You've got quite a group of friends, don't you? They most be special to you.  
  
Minako- We fight together, suffer together and face our problems together. But we also spend endless moments of happiness and joy and lots of times full of parties!! (jumps up as she remembers been with her friends). I'd say we really are very strongly bonded.  
  
Otaru- Look at the time!! I thinks we'd better get the others up!!  
  
Minako- (smiles) OKAY!! (to herself) Dang! I lost my chance!! (smiles more) Ehehehe!!  
  
Minako and Otaru finished their turn and woke up the next to watch over (Dai and Pan) and those did the same in their turn(Tai and Mink) until a lonely figure was left.  
  
Ash- Why me!? I don't have anybody to talk with (big long yawn) how boring!!  
  
And so once the sun was up all our heroes woke up ready for another day and a new adventure. Find out right after these messages!! 


	6. kakariko village?

DISCLAIMER: Neither CardCaptor Sakura, Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball GT, Magic Knight Rayearth, Saber Marionette J, Digimon, Pokémon, Dragon Half, Dragon Quest Dai no Daibouken, Final Fantasy VII nor Love Hina are mine. It'd be very nice to own them but no (*sigh*). This is my first story so I hope you'll all enjoy it!! Action coming up as well as new characters!! Please review!! Sorry for taking so long in putting up this chapter but I've been in exams and I haven't even entered the net but here it is!!!  
  
Minako-chan: Hey!! My part wasn't that long. That's not fair!! Do you think its fair!??  
  
Rude: No it's not fair.  
  
Reno: Then again it is fair.  
  
Tseng: Take into consideration that it's not your show and it's not a program dedicated entirely to you.  
  
Minako-chan: OH!! (looks at Tseng) On who's side are you on?? (waves her hand at Tseng) Go get me something to drink will you my good Turk!!  
  
Tseng: (leaves to get Minako-chan some water) Very well.  
  
Hikaru: (stamping one foot on the floor impatiently) WHAT do you think YOU are doing with MY bodyguards??  
  
Minako-chan: (looking up at Hikaru) Hi there!! (stands up) I had something to tell you. (puts one arm around Hikaru and pulls her away from the Turks) You see, my part, well. did you have any trouble while you wrote this last chapter?? Don't you think it was a bit too short?  
  
Hikaru: That was my point. I can't waste more time in parts as slow as those. A good program needs action!!!  
  
Minako-chan: (takes her arm back) So you did it on purpose??  
  
Hikaru: Just like you are flirting with my Turks!!  
  
Minako-chan: I'm not flirting!! And they're not yours!!!  
  
Kibou: (carrying some papers) Well, they have a contract with us, so as long as these contracts are valid they work for us, so we own them . . .(looks around) from certain point of view.  
  
Minako-chan: FROM CERTAIN POINT OF VIEW!!!??  
  
Hikaru: (snaps fingers) Turks!! Get on with your job . . . and leave Minako- chan alone, for crying out loud!!!  
  
Minako-chan: Okay, okay!! (walking away) You'd better give me some special part or at least let me show off a little!!!  
  
Kibou: Yes, Yes Minako!! (looks at the script then at her watch) Hikaru, it's time to come back from messages.  
  
Tseng: (with a bottle in his hand) So whom do I give this to?  
  
Hikaru: I'll take that!! Thanks luv!! (blinks an eye at Tseng) AND NOW BACK TO SHOW!!!!  
  
As our heroes followed the small-funny-looking-yellow-brick-road they found a village that seemed lively and safe.[A nice slow string-quartet music is heard as they enter.] So they walked to the village to see if they could find anything to aid them in their quest and something to eat for breakfast.  
  
Sakura- So . . . where exactly is this place?  
  
Ranma- No idea!  
  
Dai- We should ask someone.  
  
Otaru- (approaches a young girl) Excuse me. Can you tell me the name of this place?  
  
Mutsumi- Ara!? Oh! This place?  
  
Umi- Yes, could you tell us what it's called?  
  
Mutsumi- I don't know! (smiling)  
  
Otaru- WHAT!!  
  
Umi- Aren't you from here!!?  
  
Mutsumi- Oh! Yes! I am.  
  
Mitsune- Oh!! Costumers . . . err . . . I mean, visitors!! How can I be of help?  
  
Otaru- We just wanted to know what's the name of this place.  
  
Mitsune- Only that!? (kind of disappointed)  
  
Dai- Yes, but your friend here isn't much help.  
  
Mitsune- Oh!! Don't mind Otohime she's . . . well . . . (they all look at Mutsumi)  
  
Mutsumi- Ara!?? (looks puzzled)  
  
All our heroes- OH!!!  
  
Kitsune- Yes, well . . . (clears throat) WELCOME TO KAKARIKO VILLAGE*!!!  
  
Umi- Is there any ice-cream shop around here???  
  
Mitsune- No, I'm sorry. But we do have a weapon shop, a restaurant and an item shop!!  
  
Ranma- A restaurant!!??  
  
Cloud- A weapon shop??  
  
Tai- Item shop!??  
  
Sakura- Hoe!!  
  
Pan- And what is that thing over there??? (points over to an old windmill)  
  
Mitsune- THAT! ! (looks to where Pan is pointing) That . . . well, that!! Don't mind that!!  
  
Minako- Huh?? So where is the food??  
  
Mutsumi- Ara?? Oh!! Its over there with Haruka-san!!  
  
Mink- YAY!!! FOOD!! I'm hungry!  
  
Ash- Yeah! Me too. Lets go and eat something.  
  
Ranma- Yeah, I'm starving!!  
  
Mitsune leads the gang over to a small house with a sign hanging from it with the words "INN" written on it. Mitsune opens the door for them and they all enter. As they walk inside they all smell the sent of food.  
  
Umi- It smells so good!!  
  
Naru- Welcome!! Please take a sit!! (with a big smile)  
  
Ranma- (to Otaru) Now that's one hot girl.  
  
Otaru- I agree with you.  
  
Minako- (overhearing) No she's not!!! (Otaru and Ranma just look at Minako and then back at Naru)  
  
Naru- What will you have??  
  
Ranma- How about everything on the menu!!?? (sits down to eat)  
  
Tai- For each, please!!! (sits down)  
  
Dai- I'll eat anything!! (sits down too)  
  
Umi- Just bring what is already cooked, nice and warm!! (is already sitting down)  
  
Pan- Sorry for the trouble but could you give me everything on the menu too?? (sits down)  
  
Sakura- Hoe!! You're all very hungry!!  
  
Naru- (walking towards the kitchen) Haruka-san!! Cook fast!!  
  
Haruka- (looking outside of the kitchen) Oy! Naru!! Call Shinobu to come help in the kitchen!! And get Keitaro to help too!!  
  
Naru- (walking out of the place) Alright!!  
  
Haruka- And Naru. don't tell Kaolla!!  
  
Naru- Sure!! (as she walked outside)  
  
The rest of the team appeared and helped Haruka and Naru serve food to our hungry heroes!! Dishes and dishes full of food came out of the kitchen to come back completely empty. [author's note:- imagine the Gokuu and the other saiyajins eating]  
  
Naru, Kietaro and Mutsumi run in and out of the kitchen carrying all the plates for their customers. Soon our friends are completely full, can eat no more and they sit satisfied and relaxed.  
  
Dai- I really needed that!!  
  
Ranma- Now all I need is a good rest!!  
  
Naru- So how will you pay for this, cash or credit card!? (smiling but tired)  
  
All our heroes- Huh!!??  
  
At that moment Naru entered her really angry mode and started shouting at our poor heroes. They all sat in shock as the nice waitress, who was no longer nice, was about to tear them into pieces with all her screaming.  
  
Naru- YOU!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME WORK SO MUCH JUST TO TELL ME YOU HAVE NO WAY OF PAYING FOR ALL THE FOOD YOU ATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaitaro- (trying to calm Naru down) Narusegawa!! They probably have some excuse! Calm down!!  
  
Naru- YOU SHUT UP!!!!! (punching Keitaro who flies away making a hole on the wall)  
  
Ranma- Ouch!! (while watching the hole)  
  
Otaru- (very frightened) We . . . we are really sorry!! We aren't from this world so we don't have any money with us.  
  
Mink- Isn't there any other way we could pay you for the food??  
  
Haruka- Actually . . .  
  
Just as Haruka was about to talk Kaolla entered the restaurant with a frightened Shinobu behind her running and screaming.  
  
Kaolla- WAI!!! (jumps about)  
  
Shinobu- SEMPAI!!!!! (cries of fear)  
  
Naru- What happened Shinobu-chan??  
  
Shinobu- Kaolla and Sara accidentally released my cuccos!!!  
  
Mitsune & Naru- WHAT!!?? (shock)  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What are the cuccos?? Why are Shinobu and Kaolla running away? What did Mitsune and Naru shock?? What will our heroes do to pay the bill??? What is going to happen?? Find out this and more on our next episode.  
  
Okay yes I know!! I should probably not leave it here but . . . MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* name of a village in The Legend of Zelda(A Link to the Past & Ocarina of Time). Not mine either. T_T *sniff* 


	7. cucco hunting!

DISCLAIMER:  
  
CardCaptor Sakura- CLAMP,  
  
Ranma ½- Takahashi Rumiko,  
  
Sailor Moon- Takeuchi Naoko,  
  
Dragon Ball GT- Toriyama Akira,  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth- CLAMP,  
  
Saber Marionette J- Akahori Satoru,  
  
Digimon- Akiyoshi Kongo,  
  
Pokémon- Nintendo,  
  
Dragon Half- Ryusuke Mita,  
  
Dragon Quest Dai no Daibouken- drown by Koji Inada, written by Riku Sanjo,  
  
Final Fantasy VII- SQUARESOFT,  
  
Love Hina- Akamatsu Ken,  
  
NONE ARE MINE!! This is my first story so enjoy it!! Lots of action coming up!! Please review!! And now . HAVE FUN!!  
  
Hikaru- I just loved writing this episode!!! (popcorn bag in her hand)  
  
Kibou- You can say that again!! I had so much fun!!! (takes a sip from her coke)  
  
Hikaru- And Minako-chan is getting her special part!! (laughs)  
  
Kibou- I can't wait until the next episode!! I have to get new music for it!! (eats some popcorn)  
  
Hikaru- But . . . how about a new character joining our group of friends??  
  
Kibou- Or substituting one of the already members for someone else??  
  
Oniisan*(just as a deep man's voice) - Ash, how are you handling in the group??  
  
Ash- (inside a small single room sitting on a comfy pink sofa) Well . . . I'm really looking forward to the next episodes and all and I don't mind having Pikachu inside a pokeball for the journey but I'd like to nominate Tai in first place and . . . probably Dai, yeah! I think they try to take over the show too much.  
  
Oniisan- That's all thank you Ash.  
  
Hikaru- HEY!!! This ain't Oniisan!! Get out Ash!!!!  
  
Kibou- (sweatdrops ^^U) Hehehehe . . . those nice people who read this please [you know who you are] enter your votes!! Who would you like out and/or who would you like in!!!  
  
Hikaru- And most importantly enjoy the show!! (gets her soda ready and sits in front of a tv)  
  
Kibou- Oh! Yeah!! Go to my Quest For Nekolot Page to find images of the characters!! [check it out in my profile info under my webpage!!]  
  
Hikaru- LET IT ROLL RENO!!!  
  
Sounds of a film being put on are heard in the background and there is a zoom-in into the tv screen.  
Shinobu- What should I do? My cuccos have all flown away! (looks at our heroes sitting frightened at the table) You, nice people, please! Please help me bring them back to their pen!!  
  
Last time we saw our friends they had just found a nice and peaceful place and a good Inn to eat in but after eating everything in the restaurant they discovered the food wasn't for free.  
  
Tai- I guess we should have expected that!  
  
As a result a very angry Naru punched Keitaro out of the place and was just about to punish our-no-longer-hungry-but-poor friends when Shinobu and Kaolla entered the INN.  
  
Sakura- Hoe!!  
  
Our friends now look at poor Shinobu and with only their eyes they decide to help those in need . even though they don't know what is waiting for them. Our heroes walked out of the restaurant to find themselves with lots of white chicken-like birds. These cuccos where all running and walking about the village.  
  
Dai- What's so terrible about this chickens??  
  
Mutsumi- Cuccos.  
  
Tai- (looks around) How many are there!!??  
  
Mitsune- (thinks) About a 150 or more.  
  
Ash- WHAT!!??  
  
Naru- Mitsune!! No, there must be around 70 cuccos in all.  
  
Mink- And what is so bad about them??  
  
Keitaro- (looking a little dirty and kind of hurt) Well, the problem is that . . .  
  
Shinobu- I have allergies, so I get goose bumps when I touch them.  
  
Keitaro- Actually, everybody in this village is allergic to cuccos.  
  
Pan- Won't we get goose bumps if we touch them too??  
  
Kaolla- (jumping on to Keitaro) No, only we get them.  
  
Ranma- So why do you have chickens which no one here can touch??  
  
Our ex-Hinata Inn recent Kakariko Village girls all looked puzzled at the question which seemed quite reasonable when they were interrupted by Naru's sweet voice.  
  
Naru- COULD YOU GET ON WITH IT FAST!!? (with a cucco sitting on her head giving her goose bumps already)  
  
Cloud- And how are we supposed to catch this chickens? Just walking up to them (walks up to a cucco) and holding them with both hands?? (holds a cucco with both hands)  
  
They all stare with their eyes wide open as Cloud grabs the cucco and takes it into the pen without difficulties.  
  
Tai- That looks easy!! (walks up to a cucco and tries to do the same)  
  
As Tai walked up to the cucco it started pecking him on his hands and feet and then ran away leaving Tai standing hurt with his hands out.  
  
Pan- Maybe its not that easy.  
  
Dai- Besides, we have to catch so many!!  
  
Shinobu- (with watery eyes) My cuccos have run away! Please catch 69 more!!  
  
Umi- (takes out a hammer from hammer-space) I'll knock out one of these chickens with this!!  
  
Umi runs around a cucco with her hammer over her head ready to hit it while the cucco runs away from it in the background in a funny Super Deformed style. Sakura, Tai and Ranma stand in the front just looking at them. (¬_¬U)  
  
Sakura- Hoe!! (^^U)  
  
Otaru- How are we going to catch so many!!!??  
  
Just as Otaru said that Minako took out a cute yellow pen, which she raised over her head, ready to do something with it.  
  
Minako- Its time for Aino Minako to make up!!  
  
Ranma- (looking at Minako) Make up!!??  
  
Minako- Venus Planet Power!!! (yellow light shines from the pen) MAKE UP!!!  
  
Right when Minako finished her little chant yellow/orange light in shape of stars covered her. [and Sailor Venus transformation music is heard in the background] Because everybody knows how the sailor transformations are we don't need to explain it so . . . . . . the light disappears and Minako is seen in her Sailor Venus suit ready for action.  
  
Umi!! WHAT THE . . . !!!!??? (looks at Minako)  
  
Minako- Yes!! The beautiful soldier, defender of love and beauty is here!!! SAILOR VENUS (looks at the cuccos) will punish you in the name of Venus!!!  
  
Otaru- Oh!! (looks shock)  
  
Minako . . . err, umm . . . Sailor Venus used her Venus Love Me Chain to catch about 10 cuccos. Ash, inspired to do something too decides to use his pokemons.  
  
Ash- (throwing the pokeballs) Bulbasaur, Chikorita!! I chose you!!!  
  
The two pokemons came out of the pokeballs and in Ash's command used their special abilities to catch more cuccos!!  
  
Sinobu- I'm still missing some cuccos! Please round up 56 more!!!  
  
Sakura- Okay!! It's my turn!!  
  
Sakura took out her key and after saying the magic words it turned into her wand. As the winds moved her clothes Sakura took out one of her pink cards.  
  
Sakura- WOOD!!! (hitting the card with her wand)  
  
Right when Sakura's wand touched the pink card with the image of a woman covered in leaves, tree branches came out of the card and trapped lots of the cuccos.  
  
Cloud- (while holding another cucco over his head) Nice job!!  
  
Shinobu- My cuccos! Please help me bring the other 35 back to this pen! And please don't hurt them!!  
  
Dai- Alright!! I'll use my magic too!!  
  
Dai started chanting a magic spell and paralyzed about eight cuccos. Allowing Otaru and himself to carry them into the pen with no struggle.  
  
Mink- Alright!! (jumps in happiness)  
  
Cloud- (with yet another cucco) Great!! Now we only need to gather 25 more!!  
  
Umi- (looks at the cucco she's been chasing with her hammer that has already disappeared back to hammerspace) Okay!! You and I have to get in some kind of agreement!! (takes out a little cute blue bag) How many cookies do I have to give you to get you in that pen?? (signals the pen)  
  
Cucco- Cuccooo!!! Cuccooo!! Cucoooooo!! (flaps around it's wings)  
  
Umi- Three!?? Okay it's a deal!!  
  
Umi gave three star-shaped cookies to the cucco who then walked calmly into the pen to which Tai guarded the door.  
  
Ranma- Fine!! I'll do something too!!! (charges against a cucco) Anything goes martial arts special techniques for catching cuccos!!!!  
  
Ranma reaches the cucco to grab him in an awesome speed to then run over to the pen and throw it in. The cucco flew over to the pen where it fell calmly and safe.  
  
Ranma- (proud of himself) THERE!!! HAHAHAHAHA . . . !!!!  
  
Umi- (¬_¬U) Right Ranma!  
  
Sakura- Hoe!!  
  
Dai- Alright!! (happy)  
  
Sakura- (using another of her cards) Windy!!  
  
As Sakura's wand touched the card a woman in a windy form flew to some cuccos, which she trapped in a small tornado, to then take them into the pen.  
  
Sailor Venus- Now we're only missing 16!!! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!! (gets hold of another five cuccos)  
  
Eleven more cuccos to go! But suddenly Sara and Kaolla appeared with Tama- chan (a cute flying turtle) and, to everyone's surprise the cuccos get scared when seeing this three figures. As a reaction to this fear the few cuccos left started flying away.  
  
Dai- They're getting away!!! (worried)  
  
Ranma- I didn't know chickens could fly!? (O_o!! puzzled)  
  
Mink- Kyaaa!!! (shocked)  
  
Pan- I'll try to stop them!!!! (charges up her chi)  
  
As soon as Pan started charging up her chi a white light appeared around her and soon Pan was flying through the sky behind the runaway cuccos.  
  
Otaru- What the . . .!!? (surprised)  
  
Mink- I'll help her!! (letting her wings open up and flying to help Pan)  
  
Ranma- What the . . .!!? (surprised)  
  
Sakura- We have to stop those cuccos!! (takes out another card) FLY!!!  
  
Soon in Sakura's back appeared wings allowing her to fly freely in the sky and join Mink and Pan to stop the cuccos from getting further away.  
  
Minako- What the . . .!!? (shocked)  
  
Ash- Wow!!! They can fly!!  
  
Mitsune- What kind of people are these guys!?  
  
Naru- How should I know!! (Her skin completely covered in goose bumps)  
  
Sakura, Pan and Mink returned with ten cuccos and placed them inside the pen.  
  
Shinobu- Please help me bring the last one back into this pen! Please!!  
  
Mink- (picking up a pebble from the ground) I'll handle it!!  
  
Umi- Try not to hurt it very badly!!  
  
Before Umi's words reached Mink she threw the stone at the last cucco that had already gone far away into the distance. Of course! Mink is a dragon half [not half dragon] and for that she possesses horns, wings and a tail but she also shares the strength of the red dragons, like her mother has (or maybe even more O_o!!) so . . .  
  
Ash- (picking at the cucco with a stick) It's not moving you guys!!  
  
Sakura- Hoe!! What should we do!? (looking worried)  
  
Minako- I don't think there is much we can do.  
  
Dai- (trying to use a healing spell on the cucco) I'm afraid its not working.  
  
Pan- Now you've done it, Mink!!  
  
Mink- (on the floor with waterfalls of tears in her eyes ) I didn't mean to kill it!! I'm just a normal girl!! I'm just a normal girl!! I didn't mean to hurt it!!  
  
Otaru- (trying to calm her down) We know you didn't mean to hurt it!!  
  
Ranma- Hell!! Now they'll get mad at us for this too!!  
  
Mink- (crying more) I'M SORRY!!!!!  
  
Tai- Hey . . . they're coming to see what happened!!!  
  
Umi- What are we going to tell them!!!!??? (worried)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
[Sailor Venus transformation music begins to play]  
  
Minako- Hi!! (^^) In our next episode of Quest for Nekolot . . . Haruka forgives us for not paying the food in exchange of the good deed we did for them and we even get some extra cash for it. Hihihi!!! Motoko, one of the girls in Kakariko Village, provides us out with some information about Nekolot and we depart to continue our journey. Don't miss next episode!! There'll be more action, new enemies and of course!!! More Sailor Venus for you all!!! (winks eye ^^) See you soon!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Oniisan = older brother in Japanese, in this case used as Big Brother (like the show which I don't own either) 


	8. out shoping

DISCLAIMER: Neither CLAMP, Takahashi Rumiko, Takeuchi Naoko, Toriyama Akira, Akahori Satoru, Akiyoshi Kongo, Ryusuke Mita, Akamatsu Ken, Akamatsu Ken, Koji Inada, Riku Sanjo, Nintendo nor SQUARESOFT work for me. So I don't own any of their works.  
  
Hikaru- First we apologize for the long wait. Yes it was kind hard to get near my computer and it was even harder to upload it since none of the computers I used wanted to open our beloved fanfiction.net (HOORAY!!!) BUT HERE IT IS!!!!!!  
  
Mokona- Pupupu puu!! (jumping out of nowhere)  
  
Kibou- Well, Minako-chan wanted a little less conversation and little more action, please.(starts dancing)  
  
Hikaru- Right!! (¬_¬U) Anyways we have just decided to add another lots of talk part followed by more action. (grabs Mokona by the ears and forces it into a hat)  
  
Kibou- So, this episode will be a little longer than I had expected.  
  
Hikaru- (crosses her arms looking serious) I had not foreseen this event but I did get a little carried when writing it. That, and I couldn't leave it without adding some action.  
  
Kibou- After receiving a bomb letter from some anonymous person (coughs **Minako** coughs) We have decided to put action into this episode too.  
  
Hikaru- We made a great last episode. We even had Minako transforming!!!  
  
Kibou- But we need to keep the mob happy. (smiles) Long live the otakus!!!  
  
Hikaru- And now our special surprise guest of the introduction show!! Enjoying the show?  
  
SSJMihoshi- HAI!! (waves her hand at the camera)  
  
Kibou- Please, do us the honor!  
  
SSJMihoshi- AND NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!!! (smiles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our heroes had gotten into another problem. After helping catch 69 cuccos for little Shinobu, Mink had managed to kill the last one in an attempt to stop it from getting away.  
  
Mink- (crying) I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL IT!!!!  
  
Now the Kakariko Village people were coming to see what happened to the last cucco. Our heroes stood in a circle around the dead animal. The formerly know Hinata Inn girls and Keitaro walked towards our group in slow- motion.  
  
Ash- We're in deep trouble guys. What are we going to do?  
  
Umi- Dai don't you know any reviving spells??  
  
Dai- Sorry!! I know none. I only know healing and attack spells .  
  
Ranma- How about you Sakura!? Does any of your cards have powers to revive???  
  
Sakura- (looks at the pack of cards in her hands) No, I'm afraid not.  
  
Tai- (really worried) They're getting near!!! (looks at the group of girls and Keitaro walking up to them)  
  
Mink- (crying) Buaaaa!!! I'm so sorry!!!  
  
Sakura- Cloud . . . (looks at Cloud who stands calmly looking back at her)  
  
Cloud- (closes his eyes) I guess I'll have to get us out from this problem! But you have to be more careful next time!!!  
  
Cloud walks up to the lying cucco. From his pocket he pulls out something and throws it over the dead cucco. A red and yellow dust (like burning ashes) in forms of feathers fall on the cucco and then disappear as it touches the cucco. Our heroes stare at the static cucco waiting for some reaction. Suddenly the animal stood up as if nothing had happened and then shook its head.  
  
Ash- WOW!! It looks just fine!! (amazed)  
  
Cloud- Yeah, well, it still has a low HP.  
  
Dai- Low hp?? What's that???  
  
Cloud- (rolls his eyes) Nothing. Forget it.  
  
Tai- What did you do to the cucco??  
  
Cloud- I only used a Phoenix Down.(grabbed the chicken with both hands and walked in the direction of the pen.)  
  
Mink- (stopped crying) Thank you Cloud!  
  
Cloud- . . . . . . . . . (keeps walking)  
  
Naru- So you caught all 70 cuccos.  
  
Shinobu- Thank you for finding my cuccos. I have allergies, so I get goose bumps when I touch them. For helping me, I will give this to you. It's fine glass, and should be useful. Please take good care of it! (gives Otaru a glass bottle)  
  
[Founding of new object music plays]****[[You got a Bottle!! You can put things inside of it]]**** As Otaru grabs the bottle he notices it has something inside.  
  
Otaru- Huh?? (looks into the bottle)  
  
Haruka- Thank you for helping us. I guess we can forget about the food's payment after the great help you have given us.  
  
Dai- (with a hand behind his head) It's kind of like our job!! Hehehe!!  
  
Umi- Wai!! Thanks!!  
  
Pan- Otaru, what's inside the bottle??  
  
Otaru- It looks like jewels!! (takes out some funny purple stones)  
  
Keitaro- That's some money from this world.  
  
Tai- (holding one of the stones) It looks like candy.  
  
Cloud- (who had just returned) Hey! You said you have a weapon and an item shop around here, didn't you? (to Mitsune)  
  
Mitsune- That's true. There's actually a potion shop too but it's inside the item shop.  
  
Keitaro- It's because we were running out of space!! Hehehe!!  
  
Ranma- Let's check out that Item/Potion Shop first.  
  
Our heroes walk along with Mitsune to the Item Shop to see what they can buy there that could be useful for their journey. The rest of the villagers return to their respective activities. Mitsune leads the group into one of the houses in the village with a sign saying "ITEM SHOP" hanging over the door. Mitsune holds the door open for them and after they are inside she leaves.  
  
Once inside the shop our friends look around the small room. The room is full of curiosities and strange things placed neatly on shelves and some hanging from the walls. At the end of the room there was a desk where a blonde-haired girl in pink clothes sat.  
  
Sara- Hi there!!!  
  
Tai- Aren't you one of the girls that released the cuccos?  
  
Sara- It wasn't our fault. Su-chan was trying out one of her new machines.  
  
Minako- Yes, it was obviously not your fault!! (sarcastic)  
  
Tai- And what are you doing here!? Are you in charge of this shop?  
  
Sara- Papa is the owner of this shop. But right now papa is out so I'm taking care!!  
  
Ranma- WOW!!?? (grabbing and big egg from one of the shelves) What's this!?  
  
Keitaro- (just entering the shop) It's a phoenix egg. It is said that from it will hatch a great and powerful phoenix.  
  
Sakura- (looking at the egg in Ranma's hand) HOE!!!  
  
Ash- What's a phoenix??  
  
Pan- (looking surprised at Ash) You don't know what a phoenix is!!??  
  
Ash- Where I come from the only animals are pokemons so . no. What is a phoenix?  
  
Cloud- A phoenix is a mystical bird which is said rare to find. The phoenix is born from ashes and dies in ashes. But it's said to revive from the ashes.  
  
Mink- Revive from ashes??  
  
Cloud- Every time a phoenix dies it burns into ashes and within these ashes an egg is found. From this egg another phoenix is born and after a long time it will die and leave another egg.  
  
Sakura- So there's only one phoenix??  
  
Cloud- I guess at some point in time there where more than one but it has become extinct.  
  
Ranma- This egg reminds me of a phoenix I had to fight once.  
  
Otaru- You fought a phoenix once!?? (surprised)  
  
Ranma- Yeah!! Because it wanted to kill me!  
  
Minako- (holding Ranma's arm) Why would anybody want to kill you??  
  
Ranma- (blushing and pushing Minako away) Because it was on Kuno's head and it probably got infected by Kuno's dirty mind. (thinking about Kuno then makes a disgusted face)  
  
Mink- Why did this Kuno guy want to kill you??  
  
Ranma- (putting the phoenix egg back on the shelf and then walking to watch some other things) Because he wanted to marry Akane.  
  
Mink- Who is Akane???  
  
Ranma- (grabbing an old mask) Just my ugly fiancée.  
  
Minako- (shocked) FI . . .FI . . . FIANCÉE!!???? (O_o!!)  
  
Umi- But don't forget that Akane is the ugly fiancée.  
  
Minako- (still shocked) FI . . .FIANCÉE!!??  
  
Ranma- (looks at Minako) But she's not my fiancée because I asked her to. It more like my father's promise to his best friend.  
  
Umi- (looking at Minako while chuckling inside) Akane's father.  
  
Otaru- (laughs) That's bad luck!! (looks at a strange flute) It reminds me of my girls back home.  
  
Tai- You've also got a fiancée!?? (glances at Otaru)  
  
Otaru- (holds the flute) Its more like . . . (blushes) We could say they're my girlfriends. (laughs nervously)  
  
Keitaro- Please be careful with that!! (takes the flute from Otaru's hand)  
  
Sakura- You have two girlfriends!?  
  
Otaru- No, three. (blushes more)  
  
Sakura- HOE!!! (surprised)  
  
Ranma- (aside) At least I'm not the only one.(relaxed)  
  
Pan- (holding a golden sphere in her hand) Huh!? It looks like a dragon ball!!  
  
Ash- A what ball!?? (approaches Pan)  
  
Pan- A DRAGON ball. There are 7 of them and you use them to summon the great dragon Shen-long.  
  
Ash- What's a dragon??  
  
Tai- Seriously Ash, from what planet are you!!?? (annoyed)  
  
Mink- I feel offended!! (slightly angry)  
  
Ash- (looks at Mink) Oh! Right!! Sorry about that!! I'm not used to those name yet. But I guess they look like a dratini or a dragonite.  
  
Sakura- (investigating the ball in Pan's hands) I saw a dragon once. I had to fight it to save the city.  
  
Minako- (puzzled) And what was a dragon doing in a city??  
  
Sakura- It was created by one of the Clow Cards when I still had to catch them.  
  
Umi- I'm friend with a blue dragon. A very powerful dragon if I may say so. (very proud)  
  
Tai- (trying out a funny looking hat) When I was in the Digiworld I had to fight with my friends against a dragon, well . . . (thinks) it was similar to a dragon but was called Magnadramon.  
  
Pan- (walks up to Keitaro) So what IS this sphere??  
  
Keitaro- (smiling) That's an oz ball!! There are five of them and with all five balls you have the permission to see him.  
  
Pan- Who's him??  
  
Keitaro- I don't know!! I've never met him. I suppose he's someone powerful.  
  
Pan- Great help!!! (sarcastic)  
  
Dai- (with some bottles in his hands) Are this potions??  
  
Keitaro- Yeah!! (walks up to Dai) The blue ones are for restoring MP. The red ones are for restoring HP points. The green ones are for curing abnormal status. These yellow ones are for restoring both MP and HP, they are rare to find. And those purple ones are for sleeping well!! (smiles)  
  
Ranma- WHAT!!?? (O_o!!)  
  
Cloud- MP is magic points. HP is hit points, or your life. Abnormal status can be poisoning, petrified, paralyzing, haste, berserker, sleepiness, confusion, small, imp or other stuff that can happen to you during a battle.  
  
Umi- (laughs) That sound like a RPG!!  
  
Minako- (laughs) Yes, it does!! I love video games!!  
  
Cloud- Right!! (¬_¬U sweat-drop).  
  
Mink- Whats a arepigy?? Umi- Its R-P-G!!  
  
Minako- It stands for Role Playing Game!  
  
Pan- Whatever!!  
  
Dai- Then I guess we should take these bottles.  
  
Otaru- Lets see . . . (walks up to Dai)  
  
Keitaro sells happily the potions to our friends. Pan insisted in buying the oz ball just because it looked like the dragon ball with four stars (it even had the four stars). Satisfied with their new equipment they left the shop.  
  
Minako- Its getting late!! What should we do?  
  
Otaru- We can stay over at the inn and then we'll continue our journey tomorrow.  
  
Umi- That sounds good to me. I can sleep on a nice bed!!  
  
Pan- I'd like that too!  
  
Ranma- And before we go to sleep we can fight for a little while, right!??  
  
Tai- Huh?? What do you mean!?  
  
Ranma- Well, after today's demonstration of powers I've grown a desire to know how capable you all are. That, and I'd like to learn some new stuff too!!  
  
Pan- I'd like to fight you Ranma!!  
  
Ranma- Its good for me . . . (thinks) Oh! Yeah! But no flying!! I can't fly!!  
  
Pan- We should do it outside the village. I wouldn't like to pay for all the damage we might cause.  
  
Ash- Alright!! I get to see a great fight!!  
  
Minako- Isn't it too dangerous to do that?? What happens if you get hurt!??  
  
Dai- I think it will be fun!! Besides, if any of you get badly injured I'll cure you with my magic.  
  
Minako- (crosses her arms) Oh great!!  
  
Mink- I want to try out too!!! (very exited)  
  
Otaru- You must be quite strong if you killed that poor animal from such a long distance.  
  
Tai- I would like to see more of Sakura's magic.  
  
Sakura- (blushing) It's not that big a deal!!  
  
Umi- Okay then!!! Lets go to the outsides of the village for our training session!!  
  
Our friends walk out of the village to some plains to begin their little fight. Although not all of them agreed with the idea they all were excited to watch the fights. There is a black out and a colorful image of our heroes is now seen in a typical eye-catch [even the typical eye-catch music is heard] and Sakura's voice is heard saying, "We'll be right back"  
  
After returning from messages the image turns to a view with an orange sunset and a small village seen in the distance. Closer up are some familiar figures warming up for their fight while the rest of the group are sitting ready to watch and enjoy.  
  
Ranma- (doing some stretching) So after this fight you'll teach me how to fly, right??  
  
Pan- (warming up) Only if I see you are worthy of such skill.  
  
Ranma- Oh! Common!!  
  
Umi- Woo!!! Yeah!! Go Ranma!!! (waving her hands)  
  
Minako- (sitting on a rock next to Umi) Cut it out!! They haven't even started!!  
  
Dai- I wonder if Ranma knows many techniques.  
  
Umi- From what he told me I bet he does. I'm sure he'll impress us with some of his techniques and keep some for later.  
  
Tai- I wonder what kind of powers Pan has.  
  
Ash- After seen her fly like that, I'm sure she's pretty strong.  
  
Sakura- But Pan has the ability to fly, wouldn't that be a bit unfair considering that Ranma doesn't??  
  
Otaru- I'm sure they came up with some sort of agreement.  
  
Umi- I'd be cool to learn how to fly.  
  
Dai- Maybe later Pan will teach us how she does it.  
  
Tai- Dai, can you fly???  
  
Dai- (laughs) No, I can't.  
  
Ranma- OKAY!!!! (gets in fighting position)  
  
Pan- HERE WE GO!!! (gets in fighting position aswell).  
  
They both charge themselves against each other in a furious battle and soon the fight begins. Ranma takes the offensive. His movements impress the crowd. Pan stops the vast majority of them and avoids the rest making Ranma try harder. Pan backs fast and avoids one of Ranma's kicks.  
  
Ranma- (stoping for a moment) I can't get any hits in!!  
  
Pan- I'm impress Ranma! I didn't think you could move so fast.  
  
Ranma charges towards Pan again but this time Pan takes in some blows and, in response, she starts her counterattack. Ranma gets hit by all of Pan's punches and backs.  
  
Ranma- Agh! You really are strong.  
  
Pan now takes the initiative and charges towards Ranma who defends himself. This time both block and get hit. Pan's velocity surprises the rest of the gang as they try to follow the fight. Pan moves slightly back to get some breath and soon begins punching harder at Ranma who receives most of the blows. Unconsiously Pan throws a chi blast at Ranma who luckily blocks it.  
  
Tai- Wow!! How did she do that!!??  
  
Pan- Sorry my mistake!!!  
  
Ranma- (grins) That's just fine with me. (stands back) Want to try a harder one?? Because the last one didn't quite hit.  
  
Pan- (smiles) So you think you can block my chi blasts?? Lets see how you can handle this!!!  
  
Pan takes some few steps back to give Ranma time to avoid her attack just in case it was to great for him. She then puts her hands together in front of her and slowly pulls them to her right side. Ranma, without Pan noticing, stands with his hand ready to strike a punch and starts concentrating his energy.  
  
Pan- Ka . me . (concentrates a energy ball between the palms of her hands) Ha. me . HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan stretches her hands out as she relishes her chi blast. As Ranma sees it coming towards him he punches the air.  
  
Ranma- Hi... Ryu... Shuten. HA!!!!!  
  
From Ranma's fist a great chi blast is unleashed and as both energies crash in the air the create a powerful explosion which throws both fighters away. As the dust cloud dispearses the expertators find, to their surprise, Ranma and Pan lying on the ground laughing.  
  
Pan- That was so fun!!! I didn't know you would counterattack my Kame Hame Ha with an attack of your own. (sits up)  
  
Ranma- (sits up as well) I didn't think my attack was going to be able to stop yours. You have to teach me that technique too!!  
  
The rest of our friends stand in awe watching how the two fighters calmly sit laughing on the battlefield.  
  
Dai- That wasn't bad at all!! I'd like to try out too.  
  
Mink- (jumping up and down very excited) Me next!! I want to be the next!!!  
  
Soon Mink, very soon you will get your chance to fight but before they had realized it, because of the excitement, the night had caught up to our friends. They decided to stay over at the inn and so they directed back to the peaceful Kakariko Village* to rest. Again they are left hoping for a new tomorrow and lucky for them without the trouble of having to stay in watch over the night. [Good-night music is played until fade out]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** From The Legend of Zelda, owned by Nintendo, NOT me. 


	9. morning

DISCLAIMER: CCS, R ½, SM, DBGT, MKR, SMJ, DH, DQDnD, FFVII, Digimon, Pokemon and LH are not mine.  
  
Hikaru- Ah! Megami-ama!!  
  
Kibou- What!?  
  
Hikaru- I've been reading too much Oh, My Goddess! lately so I was wondering if we could add something later.  
  
Kibou- ORO!!??? (then giggles)  
  
Faye- I'll be in the program if you pay me well!!  
  
Kagome- HEY!! I want to be in the story too!!!  
  
Duo- And me!! And me!!!  
  
Ash- And I want Tai out!!!  
  
Minako- Yes, yes!! Let Inu-Yasha and Duo be on the show and invite Kenshin to join aswell!!!  
  
Hikaru- (slaps everyone with a fan) Enough people!!!  
  
Kibou- (sobbing her head) Why did you hit me??  
  
Hikaru- Stop wasting time and lets get on with our stuff!! Beside I said Oh, My Goddess not Inu-Yasha, Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop or Rurouni Kenshin!!![this animes are not mine either]  
  
Ash- And what about . . .  
  
Hikaru- (snaps fingers) TURKS!!  
  
Minako- Not again!! (is dragged out of the studio along with Faye, Kagome, Ash)  
  
Duo- (walking out) Fine, fine!! But I will return. And then you'll know who is the god of death!!!  
  
Kibou- Shinigami!?? I didn't know you invited Lune over!? Why didn't you tell me!??  
  
Hikaru- (*sigh*) And now on with the show!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It is now morning. Our heroes had I good night sleep and where now ready for another day. Umi, Otaru, Tai, Pan, Dai and Mink were already up and had some breakfast prepared by Shinobu who offered to cook for them for free. The advantage was that they didn't eat as much as they had the day before, except for Pan.  
  
Mink- Where should we head to now?? (while playing with her hair)  
  
Otaru- I think its wise to ask the village people for some information on Nekolot. Maybe one of them knows something useful.(sitting on a rock)  
  
Dai- The last piece of information we had on Nekolot said that we should look for the emerald city. (while practicing some movements with his sword)  
  
Pan- I don't know you guys, but if Mink, Sakura and I flew to find Nekolot our quest will be a lot easier. (sitting next to Otaru)  
  
Tai- But you have to remember what the oracle back at the Otaku Temple told us.  
  
Umi- Any abuse of your powers will come to the suspension of these. (standing next to Otaru)  
  
Pan- That's not fair!!  
  
Cloud- (while walking out of the Inn) Nobody said it was.  
  
Umi- (walking happily next to Cloud) Good morning Cloud!!! Did you sleep well??  
  
Cloud- (looking puzzled at Umi) Yes, thank you.  
  
Dai- Shouldn't we wake the rest up?? The faster we leave the sooner we'll get to our destination.  
  
Mink- I don't know. They probably need to rest a lot.  
  
Umi- If we don't wake them up I'm sure they'll sleep for hours!!!  
  
Otaru- Tai, could you go and wake them up, please!?  
  
Tai- Sure! No problem!! (starts walking towards the Inn)  
  
Mink- (to Pan) I wanted to fight too!!  
  
Pan- Maybe some other time, Mink.  
  
Dai- We could spare while we wait for the others.  
  
Otaru- That sounds good to me. (stands up)  
  
Cloud- It'll be good to gain some Experience Points.  
  
Pan- What!??  
  
Cloud- Forget it!! (sits on the rock where Otaru was sitting)  
  
Otaru- Okay!! (takes out his jute) Dai, are you up for the challenge!?  
  
Dai- (smiles) Remember we are just training, not trying to kill each other.  
  
Dai and Otaru begin to attack each other. Dai holds his sword with one hand and handles it fairly well, while Otaru uses his jute to block Dai's attacks. Dai went easy on Otaru because he avoided using his magic powers.  
  
While Otaru and Dai spare for a while Tai had some trouble waking up our sleeping friends.  
  
Tai- (pushing Ranma) Come on!! Wake up already!!!  
  
Ranma- (rolls over) Five minutes more, dad!  
  
Tai- (sigh) Useless!! (walks up to Ash and shouts in his ear) WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Ash- (startled sitting up) I'm up!! I'm up!!!  
  
Tai- Help me get the others up! (walks over to the next room)  
  
Ash- (looks at Ranma sleeping and then grabs one of his pokeballs) Totodile!!! I choose you!!  
  
Ash throws the pokeball and from it comes out a funny-looking cocrodile. Totodile appears on Ranma's bed and in Ash's command uses his water-gun attack at Ranma. The innocent Ranma wakes out in his female form as he tries to figure out what has happened.  
  
Ranma-chan- (sitting up) What the...!!?? (looks at Ash) Is this your way of waking up people!!?? Couldn't you be more civilized!!??  
  
Ash- (shocked just like his Squirtle) WHAT !!?? You're ... you're .... a girl!!!!  
  
Ranma-chan- Huh!?? (looks at himself) Oh!! Dang!!  
  
Ash- (on the floor still shocked) How ... how did ...!!?? What . . . !!!??  
  
Ranma-chan- (getting up and walking out of the room) Geeze!!!  
  
Ash- (looking at female Ranma leaving the room) He . . . he . . . she . . . !!!!  
  
Mean while in the other room Tai woke up Minako and Sakura but was scolded by Minako for entering a girls room and for waking her up. Tai just appologized and walked out the room. Ranma-chan hurried to the kitchen were Keitaro washed the dishes. Ranma-chan started boiling some water and then noticed Keitaro staring at him/her.  
  
Ranma-chan- Uhh . . . Good morning!! (smiles)  
  
Keitaro- I don't remember you coming with that group of people. Are you a new around here??  
  
Ranma-chan- (grabbing the kettle were he warmed the water) I'm just trying to fix up a little problem of mine!! Don't mind me and continue with your chores!!  
  
Keitaro- (puzzeled) Huh!!??  
  
As soon as Ranma finished his speech he poured the hot water over himself and returned to his normal male figure. Then he left the kettle in its place and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Keitaro (shocked) What the . . .!!!??  
  
Ranma walked back up to the room to dress in his everyday clothes. In the room he found that Ash was still sitting on the floor trying to figure out what had happened. Ranma walked up to him and tried to explain Ash that what he saw was only his other form and tried to explain about his course. Since Ash was to shocked to even listen to Ranma, he told Ash that in his world it was normal for this kind of things to happen  
  
Ash- So its normal in your world??  
  
Ranma- Yeah!! I have a friend that turns into a pig. My dad turns into a panda so its nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Ash- Oh!!! I don't find it normal.  
  
Ranma- Well I don't understand your pocket monsters things so we're even!!  
  
Ash- I guess!! (stands up) Then I think I'll go down for something to eat.  
  
Ranma- Sure!! I'll catch you up when I'm done.  
  
Ash- (walking out of the room) How weird!!  
  
Ranma- And Ash!? Don't tell anyone about it!!  
  
Ash- (turning to look back at Ranma) Huh!?? Okay!!  
  
Soon Sakura, Ash, Ranma and Minako (who sat close to Ranma) finished their breakfasts and joined the rest of their friends outside. Otaru had finished his training with Dai and now was Mink and Pan's turn. Mink was struggling with Pan's velocity but Pan was having some trouble handling Mink's strength.  
  
Ranma- Oh!! Early training!! Nice! (walking out of the Inn)  
  
Minako- (getting close to Otaru who rested on a rock) GOOD MORNING!!!  
  
Otaru- (kind of nervous) Goo . . .good morning Minako!  
  
Sakura- Sorry for oversleeping!!!  
  
Tai- That's okay!! Besides you weren't the only one. (stares at Ash)  
  
Ash- WHAT!!?? (looking back at Tai)  
  
Umi- Well its good to know that because you overslept you won't be complaining about the long walk we're going to have to do today and tomorrow.  
  
Minako- (looking menacingly at Umi) What do you mean with that!!??  
  
Umi- (playing innocent) Well, you know that last time someone, who I will not mention, was complaining of how tired she was and made poor Otaru carry her.  
  
Minako (about to strangle Umi) WHY YOU . . .!!!!  
  
Otaru- (standing up between Minako and Umi) Please, please girls!! Calm down!!  
  
Ranma- Oh!! Hey Umi!! Could you come with me for a moment!?  
  
Umi- (surprised) Me??  
  
Minako- (annoyed) What!? Why her!!?  
  
Ranma- (to Otaru) Could I borrow some??  
  
Otaru- (puzzeled) Huh!?? Sure!  
  
Ranma- Thanks!!! (grabs Umi's hand and drags her) Come on, lets go!!  
  
Umi- (blushed) Whoa .!!!!  
  
Ranma took Umi to the weapon shop and was followed by the curious Minako, Sakura, Otaru and Cloud (who wanted to see what they had at the weapon shop). Ranma entered the shop to find a Japanese old style room with lots of weapons around. Sitting on a tatami was a long-black-haired girl with a sword by her side.  
  
Motoko- (in a very polite way) Welcome! Please look around!  
  
Ranma- Okay!! We'd like a rapier please!!  
  
Motoko- (standing up) Yes, sir! (walking to one of the shelves)  
  
Umi- A rapier??  
  
Ranma- Yeah!! Isn't that the type of sword used for fencing??  
  
Umi- Oh!! Yes, I can use one!! I didn't think you'd remember.  
  
Ranma- Well, you said you know how fight since you were in you school's fencing team, right!? And I told you that at the next town we'd get you a sword so you can defend and won't feel so useless.  
  
Umi- (smiles) How sweet of you to remember!! (gets near to Ranma who blushes) Thank you!!  
  
Minako- (jumping between Ranma and Umi) Hey!! They've got cool stuff here!!!  
  
Sakura- (walking up to Ranma, Umi and Minako) So many weapons!!  
  
Cloud- (inspectioning one of the swords)Let see if we can find something useful.  
  
Motoko- (returning with a sword) Here! Its one of the best rapiers we have. (hands over the rapier)  
  
Umi takes the sword with both hands as Motoko gives it to her. Then standing away from the others she took the sword with the hand and held it in front of her then she moved forward as she stretched her arm and extended the sword as in an attack. Then she did various movements with the sword in a fencing way and then returned to her initial position with the sword held in front of her. She then turned to look at Ranma.  
  
Umi- (smiling) Its wonderful!! I can surely use this during our quest.  
  
Ranma- (smiling back) Perfect!! (to Motoko) We'll take it!! (gives money to Motoko.  
  
Motoko- Thank you!! (takes the money)  
  
Minako- (to Ranma) I want a sword too!!!  
  
Cloud- but you've already got your powers!! Why do you want a sword for??  
  
Minako- To fight, of course!!  
  
Ranma- Can you even handle a sword?? Do you know how to use them??  
  
Minako- (annoyed) Of course I know how to use a sword!!!  
  
Umi- Oh really!!? You don't seem like someone who knows how to handle a sword. And if you do know, can you carry it!?? For a person who gets tired so easily I don't think you can carry a sword all the way to Nekolot.  
  
Minako- (angry) It's obvious that you don't know how strong I am!  
  
Umi- I can tell by just looking at you. (glancing at Minako)  
  
Ranma- Well, anyways I don't have money for another sword. (looks at Minako) Sorry!!!  
  
Sakura- (looking at Umi's new rapier) It's really cool!!!  
  
Umi- Yeah! It is!!  
  
Sakura- It looks like The Sword!! (smiles)  
  
Ranma- The sword!?  
  
Sakura- Yeah!! One of my cards!!  
  
Cloud- Can I see it!? (walking up to Sakura)  
  
Sakura- Sure!! (smiles at Cloud and gives him a pink card)  
  
Ranma- (looking at the card in Cloud's hands) Oh!! So this is what your cards look like!!  
  
Umi- (standing between Cloud and Ranma looking at the card) How nice!! It's a pink card!! And it does look like this sword.  
  
Cloud- does this mean that you wand can turn into a sword!??  
  
Sakura- (just smiling) Yeah!!  
  
Minako- (taking the card from Clouds hand) It's a really nice card, with a really cute picture!! (gives the card back to Sakura)  
  
Cloud- Okay!! Anything else you need before we leave!??  
  
Ranma- I don't think so.  
  
Minako- Where are we heading now??  
  
Sakura- Dai said something about an emerald city.  
  
Motoko- (who was still there) Do you mean the Emerald City that lies to the west of Little People's Village??  
  
Our friends looked surprised at Motoko and ask her about the location of this Emerald City.  
  
Motoko I don't know much. I think Mitsune knows where it is. I know it's a mystical city and its very hard to find without assistance from elders and wise men.  
  
Cloud- I see.  
  
Ranma- Then I think we should look for Mitsune. She must have more information on Emerald City that will help us get to our destiny.  
  
Umi- Excuse me, do you know where we could find Mitsune??  
  
Motoko- She's probably with Naru.  
  
Minako- And do you know where Naru is??  
  
Motoko- No. But I'm sure she's not with Keitaro.  
  
Sakura- Hoe!! How are we going to find her??  
  
Ranma- Is there any place we can start looking??  
  
Motoko- I don't know!! Try asking someone at the Inn, they should know!!  
  
Cloud- How!?  
  
Motoko- Haruka runs the place and you can always find Haruka at the Inn. That! And the money is kept there so probably Mitsune is around there! (smiles)  
  
Our friends do a oyakusoku pose [typical pose done in Ranma ½ with the thumb, index and little finger streched out and the rest of the fingers down and the body half to the side like about to fall, while balancing on one foot.] Soon they walk out of the Weapon Shop and find Mitsune at the Inn with Haruka.  
  
Mitsune- Emeralde City?? Yeah . I think I have a map here. But its gonna cost you.  
  
Tai- How much?  
  
Mistune- 100,000 rupees!!  
  
Ranma- (¬_¬U ) I guess we'll do fine without the map.  
  
Our friends got the map for a very low price and soon they left Kakariko Village, the exHinata girls and Keitaro following the small-funny-looking- yellow-brick-road, that would lead them to their next adventure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay!! I will add more action on the next episode!! We'll see old friends coming around and new characters as well. See you soon!!!! 


	10. chocoret town

DISCLAIMER: As said before, none of the characters appearing in this story are mine, they belong to their respective owners so don't sue me.  
  
Hikaru- Okay first Kibou would like to tell you all something.  
  
Kibou- Yeah !! We're really sorry for such a long wait(and we mean looong), lets just say we've been having some troubles with our computer. It was hard getting near a computer because i had exams and i really wanted to do well, so i spent a lot of time studing and preparing for the exam.  
  
Hikaru- And then we just lost any inspiration we had !! But after some rest we're ready to broadcast the next episode which you were all dying to see.  
  
A black cloud of smoke covers everything and as the smoke dissipates a blue- haired girl in a back cloak is seen sitting on a chair next to Hikaru and Kibou.  
  
Hikaru- (in shock) KYAAAAA !!!! Shinigami-san !!!  
  
Kibou- Hi Lune !!  
  
Lune- I'm just here to see that you do what i told you to do.  
  
Hikaru- (very nervous) Well . . . of course we'll do it !! (nervous laugh) HaHaHaHa. !!!  
  
Kibou- (while smiling) Lune is the owner of the studio !!  
  
Lune- Then stop waisting time and get the show going !!!  
  
Hikaru- (more nervous) Yes .for sure !!!  
  
Kibou- And now on with the show !!! (waves hand)  
  
~~~~  
  
We last left our heroes leaving Kakariko Village and following once again the small-funny-looking-yellow-brick-road. They followed it for four days until they found that the small-funny-looking-yellow-brick-road took to another village. This one, unlike Kakariko Village, was completly deserted.  
  
Tai- Hey Otaru !! What does the map say about this village !??  
  
Otaru- (looking at the map) It says that this place is called Chocoret Town.  
  
Minako- (looking over Otaru's shoulder at the map) Chocolat !??  
  
Otaru- No, no. Chocoret Town.  
  
Umi- (while passing next to Otaru) Guess who's hungry again !!  
  
Minako- (glancing at Umi) Yeah, as if you weren't hungry.  
  
Dai- (entring the village) I wonder if there is anybody here !!  
  
Ranma- (shouting) HELLO !!!?? ANYBODY HERE !!!!???  
  
Ranma's voice echoed in the village and after the echo faded away a long silence stroked our friends, follow by the whistling of the wind passing by them.  
  
Pan- That should answer your question.  
  
Mink- We might as well just look around and try to find something useful. (while walking towards one of the houses)  
  
Ash- Cloud, what do you suggest we do ?  
  
Cloud- I don't know !! I guess we could search over the place and see what we find.  
  
Sakura- (walking next to Cloud) If this place is deserted you don't supose there could be gh . . . ghosts . . . right ??  
  
Ranma- Its most likely !!  
  
Sakura- (shocked) HOE !!  
  
Tai- Don't worry Sakura !! (smiles at Sakura) We're all here to help you !!  
  
Ash- (walking past Tai) Like you can do much !!  
  
Tai- (staring at Ash) I heard that, you know !!  
  
Dai- Then lets go and look around.  
  
Sakura- (running over to Otaru's side) Do you mind if i go look with you ?  
  
Otaru- (looking down at Sakura and smiling) Sure, no problem !! Come, we'll go check around that area.  
  
Mink- So we'll be going in groups ??  
  
Dai- I supose !! Come Mink, we'll go this way.  
  
Mink- (very happy) Okay !!  
  
Umi- So is that how things are going to be, eh ? Then i'll go with Ranma !! (grabs Ranma's arm)  
  
Minako- FINE !! I'll go with Cloud. (grabing Cloud's arm)  
  
Ranma and Cloud- *sigh* . . . . . .  
  
Tai- Hey Pan ! You don't mind going with me do you ??  
  
Ash- Hey !! What about me !?  
  
Pan- The three of us can go together, so common !!! (grabing one of Tai's and Ash's arms)  
  
Otaru and Sakura walked together towards one of the houses in the village. Cloud and Minako walked to the farthest of the house. Umi and Ranma searched in one of the biggest buildings. Mink and Dai went to a yard at the back of the village. Tai, Ash and Pan walked towards another of the houses.  
  
Umi- What do you think we'll find here ??  
  
Ranma- I haven't the slightest idea. If we're lucky we might find money.  
  
Umi- I just hope we don't run into something nasty.  
  
Ranma- (looking at Umi) You're not afraid of ghosts are you ?  
  
Umi- (looking back at Ranma) Of course not. I just dislike monsters. I've seen too many already.  
  
Ranma- (laughs softly) I know what you mean !! Let's go upstairs i don't see anything around here.  
  
Dai- You think we'll find a graveyard or something lik that ?  
  
Mink- I'd rather not find any weird things. Pretty girls like me shouldn't be involved with such things.  
  
Dai- An yet you're here ! (looks at an old cottage in the yard) Let's go look inside that place !!  
  
Mink- Huh ? Okay!  
  
Minako- (still grabing Cloud's arm) What exactly are we looking for ??  
  
Cloud- (trying to move things around with only one arm) I don't know. Any useful thing, maps, books with something important, money . . .  
  
Minako- Shining stones ??  
  
Cloud- Yeah !  
  
Minako- What about animals ?? (looking away)  
  
Cloud- Animals ?? (looks at Minako puzzled)  
  
Minako- (pointing at something in a corner) Yeah ! Something white and furry.  
  
Cloud- (pushes Minako away) I'll go look at it. (walks over to the furry thing)  
  
As Cloud got near the white furry thing moved. Cloud took out his sword and was about to pick on the white thing when it jumped out at Cloud. Cloud evaded the thing but it went straight to Minako.  
  
Cloud- (turning around) Watch out !!!!  
  
Minako- (scared)- GYAAAAA !!!!  
  
Artemis- Minako !!! I was waiting for you !!!  
  
Minako- Huh ?? Artemis ??  
  
The white thing sat infront of Minako. It was no other than her cat friend Artemis. It smiled at Minako and then turned to look at Cloud who just stood at the corner where Artemis had been.  
  
Artemis- Minako, I'm so glad I finally found you !! You took too long but that's okay because you're here now !!! (smiling)  
  
Minako- Artemis, what are you doing in a place like this !?  
  
Artemis- Hikaru . . . I mean !! I was sent here to give you something to aid you in your quest !!  
  
Cloud- (getting closer to where Minako was) So you know this cat ??  
  
Minako- Yes, he was the one that told me about my powers and gave me my transformation pen. He was also the one who helped me during my fights. And later on, when we found the Moon Princess he gave me a new transformation.  
  
Artemis- Forgive me for jumping at you a while ago. I'm Artemis, nice to meet you.  
  
Cloud- A talking cat, now that is intresting. (observing the moon on Artemis forehead)  
  
Minako- You said you were going to give me something, didn't you ??  
  
Artemis- Yes, we'll I'm here to give you your sword.  
  
Minako- Oh !! Great !! Now i can kick Umi's butt !!!  
  
Cloud- (looks at Minako) . . . girls . . !  
  
Artemis- But you have to go and get it, because i don't have it with me.  
  
Minako- and where did you leave my sword !?  
  
Artemis- Well . . . !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whats with the town ? What is going to happen to everybody ? Where did Artemis leave Minako's sword ? Tune in soon for the next episode of . . . Quest For Nekolot !!  
  
Yes ! Yes ! Its not very long but i had to please the mob fast or they would kill me !! ^^U 


End file.
